Do you only wanna dance?
by Lillyth
Summary: Shoran era um jovem advogado, com uma vida vazia e triste. Porém, tudo muda quando conhece a professora de dança com lindos olhos esmeraldinos.


**Do You Only Wanna Dance?**

_**Dedicada à: **A.C. Lennox (Mammy!)_

**Nota:** Espero que gostem da minha One-shot que acabou ficando mais longa que o planejado... Eu adorei escrever, apesar de ela ter demorado pra sair P...

E não reparem muito em qualquer erro, ou falta de acentuação... Meu pc estah uma porcaria! .

_**Resumo: **Shoran era um jovem advogado, com uma vida vazia e triste. Porém, tudo muda quando conhece a professora de dança com lindos olhos esmeraldinos._

* * *

Mais uma noite voltava para casa. Para aquela casa onde nada tinha, além de uma vida monótona, discussões repetitivas e falta de amor.

Sua esposa, Meiling, com quem era casado há quatro anos, tinha um relacionamento extraconjugal recém descoberto com um de seus primos. Isso já era esperado, levando em consideração que o seu casamento havia sido combinado pelas famílias. Foi apenas um motivo mais óbvio para fazer o que desejava há muito tempo, entrar com o pedido de divorcio. Mas, como todos sabem, era um processo lento e demorado, e ele, mais que ninguém sabia disso, afinal, aos vinte e sete anos já era um advogado bem sucedido.

Tinha também duas filhas, gêmeas, chamadas Aiya e Hitomi, de três anos, os quais eram suas únicas razões para sorrir de vez em quando, e de ainda viver naquele lugar.

Elas já haviam sido comunicadas da separação, e apesar da pouca idade, aceitaram bem. _'Parece que até elas perceberam o inferno no qual vivemos'_. Pensou certa vez a respeito da boa aceitação das pequenas.

Nesta noite em particular, estava realmente cansado, pois havia pegado um caso muito complicado e difícil de resolver. Exatamente por isso não queria chegar cedo em casa, e decidiu caminhar um pouco assim que desceu do trem que pegava todos os dias.

Em meio à pequena caminhada, pôde ouvir uma música baixa, e sentiu uma enorme vontade, e curiosidade, em saber de onde vinha.

Andou mais um pouco, e estranhou ao ver uma pequena academia, ou algo parecido, aberta. Olhou o relógio para confirmar as horas. Meia-noite e vinte. '_Quem em sã consciência estaria numa academia há essa hora?'_. Perguntou-se. Aproximou-se do lugar, e pôde observar pela vidraça uma bela jovem, que não aparentava muito mais que vinte e poucos anos, com expressão determinada, corpo bem emoldurado e suado, e lindos olhos verdes.

Ela dançava com uma incrível habilidade ao seu pouco conhecimento sobre a arte. Dava alguns rodopios, fazia bonitas poses utilizando todo o corpo. Abria e fechava os braços com certa agilidade e leveza, e no fim inclinou a cabeça para o lado com os olhos fechados e com uma pose muito bonita.

Sem que percebesse, ficou parado observando a mulher por algum tempo, e nem percebeu quando a dança acabou e ela saiu de lá para falar com ele.

"Olá! Está interessado em aulas de dança?" - perguntou a jovem enquanto lhe sorria.

"Não... eu só estava de passagem, e ouvi uma melodia muito bonita. Quando dei por mim já estava aqui a observando..." - Ela então parou para observa-lo melhor enquanto ele falava. Era um homem muito bonito sem dúvidas. Tinha cabelos rebeldes castanhos, costas largas visíveis mesmo com o terno preto. E o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos de uma cor incrível. Apesar de ser castanho, uma cor muito comum, tinha um brilho estranho...Diferente.

"Nossa... como o senhor é indiscreto!" - comentou com bom-humor. Ele logo percebeu que ela era uma pessoa simpática.

"Senhor? Me chamo Shoran, e tenho vinte e sete anos… Será que pareço tão velho assim?" - perguntou descontraído. _'Como posso estar conversando tão amigavelmente com uma desconhecida?'_.

"Oh não, me perdoe se fiz parecer isso... Falei só por educação mesmo. Na verdade, diria que você parece bem jovem... Ah! E meu nome é Sakura".

"Obrigado, e tem um nome muito bonito".

"Muito obrigada, mas, se me permite um comentário, quero dizer que você tem um porte bom para ser bailarino... tem certeza que não quer aulas?" - disse enquanto o rodeava indiscretamente analisando cada parte que olhava.

"A senhorita é uma jovenzinha muito... indiscreta" - reclamou enfim sorrindo e procurando uma palavra que não a ofendesse.

"_Jovenzinha_? Quantos anos acha que tenho?" - estreitou levemente os olhos fazendo com que parecesse mais ainda uma criança ao ver dele.

"Não daria mais que vinte..." - respondeu sincero. Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada e disse-lhe:

"Sinto-me muito lisonjeada por tamanho elogio, mas saiba que tenho quarenta e icnco anos de muita experiência..." - ainda sorria. O sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao constatar que o rapaz havia ficado levemente espantado - "O que foi? Ficou desapontado por eu não ser uma colegial?".

"Não, não é isso… É só que sua aparência inspira muito menos idade…" - respondeu sincero._'Deveria ter imaginado. Tem um corpo muito mais _maduro_ que uma adolescente'_.

"Eu sei… Atraio muitos jovens. Não que eu fique com algum deles é claro!" - estavam tendo uma conversa bastante amigável apesar de terem acabado de se conhecer. Ela então fez um convite que, sem que soubesse, iria mudar o rumo de sua vida, e da vida do jovem advogado a frente - "Parece que vamos ter uma longa e gostosa conversa pela frente… Que tal entrarmos?" - abrindo a porta pela qual havia saído a pouco e abrindo um convidativo sorriso.

"Acho uma maravilhosa idéia…" - entrando na pequena academia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Perderam a noção da hora com aquela conversa. Ele havia lhe contado tudo sobre como o Clã Li, o qual pertencia, tinha arranjado seu casamento com Meiling sem nem ao menos consulta-lo, e depois como descobriu o adultério dela com seu primo. Contou também sobre suas lindas filhas e como as amava.

Ela, por sua vez, contou que dava aulas de dança naquela academia há alguns anos. Vivia sozinha em uma bela casa perto dali, e que já tinha sido casada, mas o marido havia morrido dois anos depois da união. Não tinha filhos porque nunca mais tinha se interessado por nenhum homem, e para compensar essa _falta_, tinha dois cachorros _RI_, como ela fez questão de dizer - "E o que isso quer dizer?" - Ele perguntou. "Eles são de Raça Indefinida..." - Ela responde.

Quando finalmente perceberam a hora, já estava amanhecendo.

"Puxa, acabamos perdendo a hora... Acho que você deveria estar em casa há muito tempo".- disse ela assim que viu a claridade do lado de fora.

"Sim... Mas não por causa de Meiling, e sim pelas meninas. Elas ficam muito preocupadas quando demoro" - já estava na porta, acompanhado de Sakura. Esta saiu junto dele, e fechou a entrada do lugar.

"Bom, acho que isso é uma despedida" - disse após um silêncio incômodo. Não sabia porque, mas estava sentindo uma enorme angústia ao pensar na hipótese de nunca mais ver o rapaz de marcantes olhos âmbares. Resolveu então fazer uma última tentativa - "Tem certeza que você não quer umas aulas de dança? Dou aula para crianças, mas tenho uma turma iniciante para dança de salão..." - _'Aceita... Aceita!'_. Estava gritando e pulando mentalmente torcendo para que ele aceitasse.

"Eu..." - embora conhecesse aquela mulher há pouco tempo, sentia-se completamente atraído, e tentado a dizer sim apenas para poder passar horas por dia com ela. Alguma coisa naqueles olhos esmeraldas fez com que dissesse - "Sim... Eu vou querer aulas suas, mas com uma única exigência".

"Qual?" - com a voz visivelmente animada, que fez ele sorrir discretamente ao perceber.

"Quero aulas separadas dos outros alunos..." - sorrindo maliciosamente e com um estranho brilho no olhar, que passaram desapercebidos.

"Nossa... Que aluno mais exigente eu tenho... Ainda vou ter que me dividir só por causa de você?" - brigou num tom brincalhão.

"A não ser que você queira retirar o convite...".

"Não, claro que não vou fazer isso..." - sorriu pra ele - "Pode vir amanhã para acertarmos a mensalidade, horários e dias de aula..." - estendendo-lhe a mão.

"Vou aparecer então!" - aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe deu um beijo demorando e carinhoso na bochecha direita, fazendo-a arregalar levemente os olhos e continuar estática onde estava e com a mão ainda erguida - "Até amanhã Ying Fa" - pegando sua mão e apertando-a.

"Até..." - sussurrou ao vento com a mão ao lado do rosto, e um maroto sorriso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte, Shoran apareceu como havia dito, e Sakura resolveu marcar as aulas para dois dias na semana.

Ele, não satisfeito, pediu para que fossem todos os dias. Ela replicou dizendo que também tinha uma vida, e que era melhor apenas cinco dias por semana, no horário que ele saía do trabalho. Ele então aceitou, e então começaram as aulas. Ou pelo menos, essa era a intenção de Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

A cada dia, Sakura tentava ser o mais profissional possível, mas isso era praticamente impossível. Shoran não queria realmente aprender a dançar. Queria passar um tempo com a viúva e assim poder viver um pouco já que durante seus anos de casado não conseguia faze-lo.

A cada passo que ela tentava passar ele errava, e começava uma conversa, contava uma piada, e a fazia rir. Ela tentava novamente, mas outra vez ele interrompia.

"Shoran! Você estará gastando seu dinheiro à toa se continuar desse jeito..." - reclamou depois de ter que parar a aula pela vigésima vez.

"Claro que não Ying Fa... Estou com você, e só a sua presença já vale o dinheiro e as horas que passo aqui..." - ele disse com um encantador sorriso.

"Não pense que vai me fazer esquecer que está aqui para aprender a dançar e... O que é Ying Fa?" - estava curiosa desde o primeiro encontro com o jovem, mas havia esquecido de perguntar. E ainda, era uma ótima desculpa para fingir que aquele sorriso e aquelas palavras não mexeram com seu coração.

"É o mesmo que Sakura, só que em Chinês" - sorrindo, só que dessa vez mais amigável do que sedutoramente.

"Prefiro seu sorriso assim..." - observou-o e disse quase sem perceber.

"Assim como?".

"Não sei direito... Mas é bem melhor que o outro. Aquele sorriso faz você parecer um tarado..." - brincou.

"E se eu for?" - aceitando a brincadeira, e querendo prolonga-la apenas para ouvir a voz de sua professora.

"Bom, você não pode ser um...".

"Como tem tanta certeza Sakura? Mal me conhece!".

"Seus olhos me dizem tudo que preciso saber..." - mais séria um pouco.

A observou por um tempo, e parou de sorrir. Deu um passo a frente.

"Eles te dizem o que eu estou sentindo agora? O que eu quero _fazer_ agora?" - aproximando-se cada vez mais.

"Sim... E eu também quero, mas há inúmeras coisas que me impedem" - sua voz era baixa, e seus olhos haviam se fechado.

"Já deixei de viver a minha vida por muito tempo Sakura, e nunca me apaixonei. Nunca senti o que sinto por você..." - ele já estava muito próximo dela, e sua mão contornava as feições jovens.

"Shoran, não quero sofrer... Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde vai encontrar alguém, e não vai mais querer saber de mim..." - seu voz era brincalhona, mas tinha algo no tom que transmitia angústia.

"Claro que não! Sei que meu lugar é ao seu lado!" - tentou passar toda a sua confiança para ela, e apenas se aproximou mais ainda, colando os lados dos rostos.

"Você é um homem casado! O que as pessoas diriam de mim!" - não estava conseguindo resistir àquele cheiro, àquela voz, àquele sorriso...

"Nunca fui casado... E de qualquer maneira, estou quase divorciado. Quanto as pessoas... Bem, elas que se ferrem!" - sorriu sem que ela visse.

"Shoran!" - repreendeu.

"O que importa, somos eu e você, aqui e agora..." - sussurrou quase beijando-a. Porém, antes que pudessem realizar o desejado, Sakura teve um lapso de realidade e insegurança, e se afastou bruscamente.

"Por favor controle-se!" - disse o mais fria possível - "Minha relação com o senhor é apenas profissional senhor Li. Sinto muito se fiz parecer o contrário...".

"Já que quer assim...É melhor eu ir agora. Está tarde, e não quero preocupar as meninas" - e saiu do local sem dizer mais nada.

"Adeus..." - murmurou enquanto sentia seu coração ser comprimido no peito. Em sua cabeça passavam mil coisas, e nenhuma delas favorecia o seu caso com Shoran.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Um mês se passou sem que Shoran aparecesse ou desse notícias. Sakura continuou com sua vida, embora ainda pensasse no chinês frequentemente.

Ela estava na academia tentando treinar alguns giros, e poses, mas não conseguiu.

Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada a lembrança daqueles olhos âmbares e acolhedores. A muito tempo não se sentia daquele jeito. Não queria admitir, mas estava apaixonada por um homem quase 20 anos mais novo. Isso era muito comum ultimamente, mas ainda assim era uma experiência nova para Sakura.

"Pareço uma adolescente apaixonada, que não conhece nada da vida..." - disse mirando o enorme espelho a sua frente.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu quando um homem entrou na sala.

"Sakura! Estou oficialmente separado!" - gritou ele com visível entusiasmo.

Com um movimento rápido ela levantou e virou. Era ele...

"Shoran!" - abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha, sendo prontamente retribuída. Como era bom tê-lo por perto.Tão bom que ela nem ao menos prestou atenção no que ele havia acabado de contar - "Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver..." - completou assim que se separaram.

"Eu também... Mas... Você me escutou? Estou divorciado!" - sorrindo feito criança.

"Como!" - surpresa.

"Eu te contei que o processo estava em andamento, não?".

"Oh sim! Claro...".

"Pois bem, agora acabou! a única parte ruim do nosso acordo foi que eu fiquei sem a casa, e minhas filhas vão morar com Meiling e seu novo marido...".

"Bom, as meninas você vai poder visitar, certo?" - ele afirmou - "E quanto a casa... Se você não tiver onde morar pode viver comigo..." - sorriu enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços.

"Ora, ora Sakura... pensei que só quisesse dançar comigo..." - sorriso marotamente e colocando suas mãos na cintura fina dela.

"Pensou errado!" - e entao beijou-o com paixão, carinho, luxúria. Tudo que ambos tinham direito.

_**Fim**_

* * *

****

_**Acabou... Uma ficzinha beeem básica, mas escrita com o coração pra minha mamita querida! **_

_**Mamyyy! Espero que tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho!**_

_**Eu, não gostei mt do final, mas eu não gosto de quase nd q eu escrevo msm XD**_

_**Quero muitos muitos reviews ok?**_


End file.
